eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ssraeshza Temple (Advanced Solo)
Strategy On your first pass through the center room (the ) , clear the room of all monsters, including the non-aggro and aggro . Poxrata, Brudu, and Krudu ' Ramp up to the right of entrance ramp: # is grouped with her friends , , and in the room . #* Make sure you have a water breathing spell or charm before starting this fight. The from the Heritage Quest works perfectly, although some other water breathing spells such as ''Watery Respite may not. #* You may need to focus on , , and , ignoring the red that Poxrata emits. Poxrata will be mostly dead by the time you have both companions taken out. Alternatively, if you have plenty of DPS, you can simply burn Poxrata, and her friends disappear when she dies. 'Unatu ' Ramp up to the left from entrance ramp: some trash mobs to clear if you want/need a clean fight. Has a knock back that doesn't seem to be avoidable. Other than that, burn him down. '''Earthen Behemoth # The spawns in the after killing and . #* Hopefully you cleared the room on an earlier pass through it. Otherwise, AOEs or knock-backs can garner unwelcome aggro, and the will debuff you. #* During the fight, the breaks into smaller adds. #* If the aren't killed quickly, the Earthen Behemoth will suck them back up and they will heal him. Their health is low so they can be taken out easily. #* The has a knock-back that throws you up in the air. Vathsis ''' # spawns in the . This is the room to the North of the center. #* During the fight, Vathsis activates the four statues around the center of the room one at a time as as his health decreases. He starts with the one to the southwest of the center and sequences through them clockwise. #* The drain your power. They can be killed one at a time with slow DPS on Vathsis, or if you have a lot of DPS you can ignore them and just burn Vathsis, the adds disappear when he dies. '''Kavis Set'Ra This is the room to the West of center. groups of trash mobs that are about as tough as those you had to fight through from the entrance. # Jump down into the room to start the fight; soon Kavis will use and damage the teleporter. # A will appear on the first ledge , initially immune to damage. #* Don't use the teleporter: it will give you a debuff in increments of 20 and caps at 80 that will decrease your total health. The debuffs can be dispelled, but there's an easier way. #* In each corner of the room, will spawn, initially non-aggro but soon zooming in for the kill. As each spawns, a waterspout is formed. #* Enter the waterspout nearest to the ledge and swim up the water column. Swim higher than the ledge before angling in, you're going to fall a bit as you exit the water. #**''Note: swim all the way to the top, aim for the ledge and move forward till you land on the platform'' #* finish a Heroic Opportunity to make the attackable, then kill it. # The second appears on the ledge at . Repeat the steps from the first Shade. # The third appears on the ledge at . Repeat the steps from the first Shade. # Kavis will reappear on the floor at ~30% health. He has an uncurable AOE debuff, so hopefully you didn't use the damaged teleporter. Burn him down.